Ultimate family recipe Mukbang feat Gustavo and Mohammad
by babohabibti
Summary: Characters from three different TV shows are set into a 'world' in which Tim Mälzer and Tim Raue are trying to build a new career as YouTube influencers trying to revive the YouTube Mukbang genre with their special guests Gustavo 'Gus' Fring from Breaking Bad with his Chilean Paila marina stew and Mohammad al-Saafi from 4 Blocks with his Lebanese lentil rice dish Mujaddara.


**Ultimate family recipe Mukbang feat. Gustavo and Mohammad**

 _Tim Mälzer_ Welcome back to our channel! Today, we have another Mukbang video for you. If you're new here and wondering what Mukbang is …

 _Tim Raue_ … you clearly haven't been around YouTube back in 2017 or 18 just like us – good for you. But five years later we just thought …

 _Tim Mälzer_ What can we do best? Eating and talking …

 _Tim Raue_ Contrary to you … I can also cook …

Both are laughing while their guest, Gustavo 'Gus' Fring and Mohammad al-Saafi are just looking straight into the camera. Gustavo moves the corners of his mouth up giving his face the look of ambiguous friendliness. Mohammads moustache starts vibrating slightly but then decides to rest on his face and hide any emotional response circumstances could initiate in human beings. Both Tims notice that they are the only ones laughing, they stop immediately and clear their throats.

 _Tim Mälzer_ Guests … today we are having guests … (he sits up straight) … they brought the food for today …

 _Tim Raue_ They prepared it following old family recipes and we have the great task of finding out what it is and how they made it by tasting it only.

 _Tim Mälzer_ Eating it …

Gus' face is still presenting his ambiguous friendliness while Mohammad still does not making an effort showing anything at all.

 _Tim Mälzer_ Today we have Gustavo Fring with us … welcome.

 _Gustavo_ Thank you very much for the kind introduction, Tim. I am very pleased to be here with you today.

 _Tim Raue_ … and Mohammad al-Saafi … salam aleikum.

Mohammad turns his head to look at Tim Raue. He covers his heart with his hand – without any human warmth.

 _Mohammad_ Aleikum salam.

 _Tim Raue_ (clears his throat again) Maybe we should get on with the dishes so that the video doesn't get too long, shall we.

Mohammad moves his hands outside the frame and places a big plate in front of the four.

 _Cameraman_ Ex … Excuse me. This is not working. You will need to move a bit closer together.

All four look at each other reluctantly, then move their chairs clumsily. Gustavo and Mohammad fix their suit jackets and look straight into the camera again. Gustavo's mouth had dropped into a straight line, but he remembers to slightly raise the corners of his mouth again.

 _Tim Raue_ (takes a deep breath, the inhales the smell of the dish) Mhh, Mohammed – why don't you tell us a bit about the background of this dish while we are tasting it.

 _Mohammad_ (slightly nods) It is a dish that my mother used to make for us when we were still living in Beirut.

 _Tim Raue_ (swallowing, his eyes glued to the dish) It clearly has an oriental flair.

Tim Mälzer takes a little bit from his spoon with his fingers and smears it onto the table dissecting the ingredients. Mohammed stares at him giving the impression of not looking pleased.

 _Tim Raue_ It's like a risotto … cumin, definitely cumin.

 _Tim Mälzer_ It's actually just rice … and the other one … (he puts a little bit in his mouth) … lentils. (He has a childish grin.) And these are fried onions.

 _Tim Raue_ Hmm, yes. (He moves the food around in his mouth.) Ah, fuck – what else.

 _Tim Mälzer_ It's just been cooked together, maybe with a little bit of Ghee or so.

 _Mohammad_ It is a very simple dish, yet very tasty. An example of what you can achieve with a few ingredients. Simple yet effective – it's a principle to live by (His moustache actually moves up on the right side and there is a flicker of subtle joy in his eyes.)

 _Tim Raue_ But the complexity of this lies in the spices, doesn't it.

 _Mohammad_ (slightly tilts his head) Cardamom is what you're looking for … you mix it with sugar.

 _Time Raue_ Sugar?

 _Mohammad_ Just the right amount … the right balance.

 _Tim Mälzer_ (with food in his mouth) And when do you make it.

 _Mohammad_ It is definitely an everyday dish. It does need care though. I usually prepare it when I need to refocus.

 _Tim Mälzer_ What do you do for a living?

 _Mohammad_ … logistics … for . dangerous . goods … in the Berlin area.

 _Tim Mälzer_ Ah, your playing ground …

 _Tim Raue_ What did you say was your companies name?

 _Mohammad_ Ah, but this is not supposed to be a commercial for me, no? … Al-Saafi …

Tim Raue and Mohammad al-Saafi stare at each other.

 _Tim Mälzer_ (signalling Gustavo) Why don't we move on to the second dish?

 _Gustavo_ Oh, most certainly if you are ready, but maybe Mr. Al-Saafi wants to share with us what his dish is called?

 _Mohammad_ (taking the plate and moving it out of the frame again) Mujaddara.

 _Gustavo_ (to Tim Mälzer) Do you mind having a clean table before I put down my dish?

Cameraman hands Tim Mälzer a cloth, he then wipes the rice and the lentils away hastily.

 _Gustavo_ (putting down four bowls of soup) Gentlemen, a dish for my friends – the one I have learned from my abuela.

Tim Mälzer and Tim Raue appreaciate the smell of the soup.

 _Tim Mälzer_ Seafood … stew …

 _Cameraman_ Sorry guys, just letting you know that we already have over 15 minutes. You really need to speed things up … maybe instead of guessing all the ingredients one of you has something gripping, something that catches people on an emotional level?

Gus and Mohammed stare at the cameraman without any sign that life has ever touched them.

 _Tim Mälzer_ (picking up on the tension) Maybe I could say something about how fresh and great the product is … or … Gustavo, I may call you Gustavo, right? (Gustavo looks at Mälzer.) You are from Chile, right? So this is a Chilean dish?

 _Gustavo_ (ambiguously friendly) That is very correct. You see, my used to visit the fish market on the first of January to buy the ingredients for the stew. Every new year we would greet with this Paila marina. It is a dish for friends and family. It is one of the few things I could carry with me when I came to America as an immigrant. (Gesturing to his head and his heart) It was all here. (He pulls the corners of his mouth outside mimicking a big, somewhat warm smile. He turns to the camera holding the smile for a bit. His mouth drops back into a straight line.) I hope … this was satisfactory.

Long pause. All four stare straight into the camera. Camera slowly zooms in so that only the two Tims are visible.

 _Tim Mälzer_ Great product. I love it. If you liked this video give it a thumbs up.

 _Tim Raue_ Don't forget to subscribe and hit the bell. Links to the recipes are in the description. Macht's gut.

 _Tim Mälzer_ Tschüssi.


End file.
